Solos tú & yo
by Katniss-everdeen-94
Summary: ¿Se lo imaginan? ¿Qué pasaría si Finnick no muriera y formara una familia con Annie? — Ya no tengo sueño, Annie ¿Qué me dices...si aprovechamos el rato? — Preguntó en un ronroneó de manera un tanto seductora como siempre hablaba cuando ambos estaban en la intimidad.


Bien, este es un fic odesta y espero que sea de su agrado. No soy experta escribiendo pero me gusta hacerlo porque es un pasatiempo cuando me encuentro aburrida. Es algo AU debido que la muerte de Finnick no ha pasado y tiene algo de spoilers, así que les advierto antes de leer, sin contar el lemmon. Eso si, es mi primer lemmon así que no me tiren tomatazos(?)

Pero antes que nada quiero dedicar este fic a la mayor fan de Odesta de la vida, Afri que desde ya la proclamo(?) como la Annie de mi Finnick y viceversa(?) xD Espero que te guste, Afri, esto es para ti mas que nada :3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de THG le pertenecen a Miss Collins, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro porque si fueran mis pejotas, no dejaría que Finnick muera y lo raptaría para mi sola(?)

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

— ¡No, no, no! — La chica comenzaba a removerse entre las sábanas mientras que el chico que se encontraba a su lado intentaba calmarla. El chico la abrazó por la espalda, reteniendola, como si fuera una camisa de fuerza;_ su_ camisa de fuerza.

— Cariño, despierta, todo está bien, estás a salvo — Susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído de la muchacha mientras comenzaba a con una mano, acariciarle la cabellera de manera lenta para que su respiración se tranquilizara y sus hermosos ojos de color verdes se abrieran. Miraba desorientada el lugar mientras se incorporaba poco a poco, apoyándose ligeramente en la espalda de Finnick, intentando tranquilizarse, diciéndose a si misma que todo estaba bien, que solo había sido una horrible pesadilla pero que nada pasaba, que esta era la realidad, sin guerras, sin juegos del hambre...al fin.

La chica ladeó un poco la cabeza para poder mirar a su esposo — Lo siento, no...no quise despertarte — Balbuceó, aún se encontraba un tanto consternada por lo que había visto en sus sueños, lo odiaba — No sé que me pasa, pensé que ya no me venían las pesadillas, no desde que Andy había nacido — Le comentó casi en un susurro lo cual era bastante cierto, desde que el pequeño Andy había nacido, Annie no solía tener esa pesadillas relacionadas con la guerra que hubo, cuando estuvo a punto de perder al hombre que mas amaba en su vida o también ya no tenía esas pesadillas respecto a los juegos del hambre donde ella hubiera perdido la vida si no fuera porque al chico que se encontraba con ella, quien la salvó; lo decapitaron. Esas imágenes aterradoras no podía quitarse de la cabeza y era lo que mes le dolía.

El joven Odair le dio un beso corto en la mejilla para poder reconfortarla al menos un poco — No te preocupes, debe ser cosa de un solo día, además, no me importa si me despiertas si así puedes calmar tus pesadillas — Y eso era verdad, él haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para asegurarse de que su mujer estuviera a salvo, sin miedos y sin dolor porque él sería capaz de dar su propia vida por ella, así era su amor al fin de cuentas, bastante intenso.

Sin decir por el momento ninguna palabra mas, se recostaron en la cama mientras ella lo abrazaba a él y él la rodeaba por la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo y sentirla cerca, sentir que nada iba a estar mal, que todo estaba como se supone que debería de ser, en su distrito, casado con el amor de su vida, con su hijo y viviendo en paz, lejos de la tiranía de Snow. Annie comenzó distraidamente a hacer círculos por sobre el pecho de Finnick — ¿Cómo crees que estará, Andy? ¿Bien? ¿Debería mejor traerlo a casa? — No pudo evitar preguntar, al fin de cuentas era su pequeño hijo y todas las madres solían ser bastante sobreprotectoras con ellos.

— Está con Peeta y Katniss, te aseguro que estarán bien, te mereces un descanso amor y...— Comenzó diciendo mientras rodaba en la cama para poder quedar esta vez sobre ella pero sin aplastarla con su peso, se quedó por un momento observando su perfecto rostro y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad — Nosotros también nos merecemos un poco de descanso, hace tiempo no pasamos un día juntos y solos...— Respondió dándole un corto beso en los labios y sonrió levemente cuando vio como la pequeña chica se sonrojaba, se veía tan adorable cuando se comportaba así.

La castaña sonrió levemente y asintió — Tienes razón, disculpa es que no estoy acostumbrada — Le dijo respondiendo a aquel pequeño beso que le dio. Ella lo amaba y ahora al fin podían estar juntos, sin problemas mayores, solo ambos con su hijo, como una familia de verdad, como lo que eran — Te amo, Finnick, no sabes cuanto — No pudo evitar decir. Ahora siempre lo decía, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, la oportunidad de expresarlo, siempre lo decía solo para que no se le olvidara porque ella temía que algún día toda esa calma, toda esa paz se fuera y el caos junto con la guerra volviera a reinar.

— Y yo a ti, sirena, siempre, lo sabes — Al decir esto, volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno mientras que sin poder evitarlo se tornaba un poco intenso y apasionado. Hace tiempo que ambos no se encontraban de aquella manera, hace tiempo que los dos no tenían tiempo para sus necesidades y ahora que se encontraban los dos solos en casa ¿Por qué no aprovechar el tiempo de esta forma? ¿Al menos hoy día? Mañana ya podrían recoger a su amado hijo de la casa de Katniss y luego visitarían a Johanna como le prometieron que iban a hacerlo. Sus besos comenzaron a pasearse por las mejillas de la chica hasta llegar a su barbilla y bajar por su cuello, depositando dulce besos — Ya no tengo sueño, Annie ¿Qué me dices...si aprovechamos el rato? — Preguntó en un ronroneó de manera un tanto seductora como siempre hablaba cuando ambos estaban en la intimidad.

Annie no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro ante los besos de Finnick, él siempre la hacía perder el control pero sobretodo, olvidarse de las cosas, olvidarse de todas los sueños desagradables que tenían. Solo eran ella y él, nada mas, nada importaba, al menos no por esta noche. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Finnick sintiendo como sus besos se hacían mas intensos y subían hasta sus labios, volviendo a atraparlos. Para él, los labios de Annie siempre le habían sabido a miel, porque era bastante dulce, como a él le gustaban. Sus manos ya no estaban quietas en un solo sitio, comenzaban a moverse por el contorno de su cuerpo, en suaves caricias, recorriéndole como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir y era cierto, no quería dejarla ir.

Mientras se besaban, él comenzaba a quitar un poco las sábanas para que no le estorbaran el paso, comenzaba a sentir el calor inundandolo lentamente. No había apuro, todo lo podían hacer tranquilos, al final de cuentas tenían toda la noche para ellos dos, estaban bien. Coló su mano a través de su pijama para poder acariciarle lentamente su vientre y luego ir subiendo hasta sus pechos, sintiendo como la chica se estremecía ligeramente ante aquel tacto. Sus besos se separaron un poco de su boca para solo rozar sus labios pero eso no duró ni un segundo porque comenzó a volver a besar su cuello, mordiendo levemente aquella zona, luego comenzó a hacer un camino hacia su hombro una vez mas, aunque en esta ocasión deslizó suavemente la blusa de dormir que la chica, para que así él pudiese disfrutar de su piel, quitandola con suavidad para desprenderla de ella. Finnick sonrió con algo de picardia al ver que la prenda ya se encontraba fuera del cuerpo de la chica. Sus labios se deslizaron por los brazos, cuello, pecho, vientre de la castaña, para volver a subir a su boca un momento, presionándola con suavidad aunque con deseo, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Annie comenzó a quitarle la camiseta de dormir a Finnick poco a poco. Ella normalmente era un tanto tímida pero conforme el tiempo había pasado, había comenzado a tomar mas confianza y ya no era como antes, ahora a ella participaba también y eso a él le encantaba, ya no hacer todo el trabajo aunque en parte le gustaba lo tímida que era a veces Annie para estas cosas, era tan inocente que eso era lo que mas le gustaba en la personalidad de ella, la hacía ver como una chica verdaderamente dulce.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, a la vez que él abrazaba a Annie para separarla un poco de las mantas y poder deslizar sus manos por la espalda de la chica nuevamente, pero esta vez para poder desabrochar su sostén.

Bajó las tiras hasta poder quitárselos por completo y así tirar la prenda fuera de la cama, al momento en que ella tenía descubierta la parte de su torso, él olvió a unir sus labios, acariciando su labio inferior con su lengua, pidiéndole un permiso para poder entrar. Cuando Annie le dio el permiso, él comenzó a profundisar un poco mas el beso, metiendo su lengua en su boca mientras jugaba con la ella; mientras hacía eso, una de sus manos se posaba sobre uno de los pechos de la muchacha, acariciando esa zona con suavidad y pellizcando levemente su pezón un momento.

Dejó de jugar con sus labios para descender por su cuello y besar y saborear sus pechos un momento, sintiendo como se elevaba un poco a causa de su notoria y agitada respiración, aunque no le dio importancia a ese ínfimo detalle. Lo raspó suavemente, sin dañarla, con sus dientes, antes de volver a besar su cuello para poder escuchar los suspiros que nacían de sus labios.

Su mano comenzó a deslizarse por su torso para bajar sus caricias hasta su pantalón de dormir y así comenzar a bajarlo despacio para después deshacerse de eso, tirándola al piso. Le gustaba sentir su piel junto con la de ella, le encantaba sentir su piel desnuda contra la de ella. Annie comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón pero no lo quitó, simplemente lo dejó así. La pequeña mano de la morena le acariciaba su torso, su espalda y aunque sus caricias eran bastante suaves, lo comenzaba a excitar mas de lo que ya estaba.

Su rostro comenzó a bajar un poco mientras recorría sus pechos, su torso y luego, sin pensarlo, comenzó a besar sus piernas, rozando con sus dientes sus muslos antes de volver a enderezarse y buscar sus labios de nuevo, tocando sus pechos, su vientre, sus piernas y su entrepierna. La había extrañado, había anhelado volver a sentir cada parte de su cuerpo junto con la de él un montón.

Dejó de acariciarla un momento para concentrarse y poder comenzar a sacarse el pantalón de pijama que él aún tenía puesto, tirándolo fuera de la cama, necesitaba ya poder consumar el acto, todo su cuerpo se lo estaba gritando pero no quería apresurar las cosas, al menos no todavía.

El chico del distrito cuatro hizo que sus acalorados cuerpos se frotaran un momento, sin dejar las caricias y los besos de lado, haciendo que haya una especie de contacto con sus ropas interiores, entre aquellas zonas por un rato, mientras su lengua estudiaba la suya y su boca con ganas, respirando con agitación.

Finalmente dejó aquella clase de movimiento para volver a deslizar sus manos hacia abajo y quitarle la ropa interior con suavidad para así comenzar a dar el siguiente paso. Dejó su ropa interior a un lado y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella para poder besarla, pegando sus cuerpos una vez mas. Él sabía que ella se iba a poner un poco nerviosa o mas bien se ponía un poco tímida ante todo lo que estaba pasando porque ella siempre era así pero no le importaba, al fin de cuentas eso la hacía ver demasiado dulce.

Estaba actuando por pura excitación e instinto, por lo que sin poder evitarlo, la apretó contra su cuerpo al rodearla con sus brazos. Una de sus manos dejo de abrazarla para quitarse la ropa interior y patearla al igual que el pantalón, ambos ya no tenían ningún tipo de prenda encima, abriendo sus piernas con sus manos un momento y aferrándolas a su cuerpo, sintiendo un roce entre ambos sexos que le sacó un suspiro -aunque no fue solo a el-.

Miró los ojos de su amada mientras esperaba algo para que le diera su afirmación de que podía ingresar, siempre era lo mismo, él necesitaba la aprobación de ella aunque ella le dijera que no la necesitaba en si porque siempre iba a aceptar pero no lo podía evitar, con ella siempre de esa manera. Comenzó a entrar poco a poco hasta que entró por completo en ella, sintiendo como el placer comenzaba a inundarlo. Annie soltó un ligero gemido al igual que él cuando estaba al fin por completo adentro.

Aferró sus piernas con mas fuerza, echándolas un poco hacia atrás, cerca de su cuerpo, para poder lograr una mayor profundidad. Sus movimientos eran de forma suave, siempre lo eran así porque nunca le haría daño y aunque estuviera o sintiera aquella lujuria, no le importaba, primero estaba ella, siempre. Comenzó esta vez a penetrarla primero poco a poco pero mientras pasaba los segundos, comenzó a moverse de una forma un tanto rápida, poco a poco siempre iba aumentando la velocidad, sintiendo como el placer lo embargaba pero no solo a él sino a los dos, podía sentir a Annie estremeciéndose ante aquello tactos y todo lo demás. A Annie le encantaba todo esto, siempre hacer el amor con Finnick era bastante mágico, no había nada mejor que estaba con el hombre que uno ama.

Esta vez se sentó, aferrándola a ella con los brazos y pero aún dentro de ella, la chica se encontraba esta vez sobre él, mientras su boca besaba la suya con frenesí, moviendo los labios de ambos que jugaban con ganas, deseosos de probarse entre sí y no despegarse. Se aferró a ella de modo que no existiese espacio alguno entre los dos, acariciando sus hombros y su espalda y pegando el torso de ambos. La boca de Finnick dejó la suya para volver a besar su cuello, de manera lujuriosa, esta vez mordiendo ligeramente su cuello dejando unas ligeras marcas ahí, como si fuera de propiedad porque al fin de cuentas, ella era suya y él era de ella, siempre sería así.

Una vez mas, la recostó sobre la cama, de manera despacio pero firme a la vez. Besó, lamió y le dio pequeños mordiscos juguetones a diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, tanto como sus extremidades, en las cuales se entretuvo mordiendo sus dedos, en su torso también se detuvo, y desde su pecho bajó hasta su cintura. Necesitaba recordar, sentir y saborear cada centímetro de su piel, como si temiera olvidarse de todo esto aunque por un lado sabía que eso era muy imposible, jamás olvidaría el sabor de Annie, en su vida.

Volvió a penetrarla, sintiendo como su corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho, aferrando una de sus piernas suavemente, mientras que con su otro brazo la abrazaba con ganas y acercaba de esa forma su rostro al del chico, permitiendo profundizar aquellos constantes y casi desesperados besos, como si ninguno de ellos fuesen lo suficiente para hacerlo lo suficientemente feliz. Dejó de besarla por un momento para ir hacia su oreja donde pudo besarsela y morder ligeramente el lóbulo, haciendo que la chica soltara un suspiro ante aquel acto, escuchando también algunos gemidos de parte de ella y él tampoco se quedaba atrás en eso.

Y fue como si el corazón saltase de su lugar; como si miles de constelaciones estallaran dentro de su ser y por fin decidiesen que era el momento de dejarlo ir. Luego de todos esos minutos de placer, ya había llegado al clímax finalmente, por lo que esta vez ambos sacaron un gemido potente, que lo acallaron mientras volvían a besarse de una manera lenta y también bastante profunda. El cuerpo de Annie se tensó al igual que el de Finnick mientras solo esta vez rozaron sus labios con delicadeza, intentando normalizar un poco sus respiraciones.

Cuando al fin pudieron respirar un poco mejor, él se recostó en la cama y atrajo a la chica a su lado, haciendo que ella apoyara su cabeza en el pecho de él — Te amo, Annie — Volvió a decir. Siempre lo decían cuando terminaban, era una muestra de afecto que siempre tenían y cuando estaban ellos dos solos nunca se avergonzaban en decirlo, ahora podían expresar su amor libremente sin temor alguno de que alguien usara ese amor en contra de ellos por sus propios beneficios, como Snow había usado a Annie en contra de Finnick.

La muchacha sonrió levemente y le dio un ligero beso en el pecho de Odair — Y yo a ti — Respondió sintiendo como sus ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando. Estaba demasiado cansada para poder entablar una conversación — Buenas noches, Finn — Dijo en un ligero susurro.

— Buenas noches, sirenita — Él también se encontraba bastante cansado, por lo que estar con Annie, dormir juntos sin que nadie los despertara, era lo que necesitaban.

_Mañana ya sería un nuevo día._

* * *

Bueno, eso sería todo. Espero les hayan gustado ¿Este fic merecen algún review? Me gustaría saber que opinan y no sean tan malos que es mi primer lemmon y no creo que me haya salido bien pero me gusta intentar, quizá mejore conforme el tiempo 3

¡Gracias por pasarse!


End file.
